


Жареные микросхемы

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Fast Food, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019





	Жареные микросхемы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fried Circuitry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975301) by [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino). 



Адам нечасто позволяет себе питаться чем-то вредным. Ни тогда. Ни сейчас.

Когда он целиком был из плоти и крови, главным считалось — что в спецназе, что в патруле — поддерживать себя в отличной форме: постоянно посещать тренажерный зал и не обжираться дрянью в забегаловках Детройта.  
Единственной слабостью Адама оказались хлопья для завтрака, щедро посыпанные сахаром. А вот какой-нибудь гамбургер или нагетсы сходили чуть ли не за роскошь (хотя трудно было назвать это роскошью, потому что они ему не нравились). Картошка фри была неплоха, ладно. В соли, по-бельгийски, с майонезом, что Меган назвала исключительно странным. Как-то по случаю Адам такое заценил.

Теперь все по-другому.  
Рядом нет Меган, чтобы поддразнить его любовью к картошечке в европейском стиле или хлопьям для детей. Его телу не требуется того, что раньше. Механические руки и ноги не проводят кислород и делают почти невозможными кардиотренировки. А конвектор энергии, встроенный в сердце, извлекает жир и углеводы из крови еще до того, как появится риск атеросклероза.  
Точно так же Адам особо не волнуется, что последняя его органика выйдет из строя. Распределитель белка в страже здоровья заботится о мышцах и сосудистой системе. Ребризер в легких увеличивает до максимума кислородный обмен.  
Адам подозревает, что мог бы питаться одним фастфудом, и все равно импланты свели бы на нет побочные эффекты, выжимая больше питательной ценности, чем есть.

Надо себя побаловать, думает он. Но, кажется, даже от сигарет нет никакого удовольствия. Придется пойти дальше и постараться найти то, чем он еще способен наслаждаться.

По дороге домой после второго визита в клинику «Протез», где за ним наблюдают как за амбулаторным пациентом после операции, Адам останавливается у уличного продавца и покупает картошку фри. Посолив и щедро полив майонезом — не то что несколько месяцев назад — он стоит на углу и ест.

Вопреки страхам, способность различать вкусы не притупилась из-за болеутоляющих или новых схем в сенсорных процессорах мозга.  
Ему вкусно.  
Забыв обо всем на свете хотя бы на несколько минут, Адам смакует каждый кусочек картошки фри. В отличие от ощущений его новых рук, вкус и аромат на языке все те же — знакомые, настоящие, яркие. И Адам получает удовольствие как умеет.

Пакет пустеет, и Адам замечает, что гладкие черные пальцы перепачканы в соли и соусе. Всего в нескольких футах стоит мусорный бак, но Адам замирает, подняв руку ко рту. Раньше он бы облизал ее, не задумываясь. Теперь же он поражен странным ощущением, что смотрит не на свою руку, а на рабочий инструмент.

Когда ешь ложкой, то редко касаешься ее языком, правда? Забавно, что раньше такое ты не замечал.

Он неуверенно подносит пальцы к губам и пытается облизать их так же небрежно, как если бы рука была настоящей. Язык обжигает приправа, а за ней более острый вкус — металла, холодного и гладкого, словно и в самом деле какой-то прибор. Твердые костяшки пальцев царапают губы.

Надо было взять салфетку. Адам морщится, вытирает пальцы о куртку, а затем быстро идет к мусорному баку и бросает пакет, не глядя себе на руку.

Он возвращается домой, сжав челюсти. Послевкусие во рту отдает горечью.  
Отныне, думает он, только хлопья.


End file.
